Adventures of a Shut-In
by Muffin-Made Insanity
Summary: You are an antisocial-or should I say selectively social-person in high school. You have three friends at best and spend your time inside, away from all civilization. Eventually, your geek buddy Chung gets tired of it, and drags you outside to show you the world. Shenanigans. Lots of 'em. The poll's winner was Eve! EvexReader
1. The Light! IT BURNS!

**So I wanted to write an Elsword charxreader AU story, so here it is! Let's just add more to my workload! :D**

**The pairing is to be decided, so I'll have a poll to decide. Until then, enjoy the various Ship Tease with ANY character.  
**

**Elsword: Sheath Knight  
**

**Aisha: Battle Magician  
**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Eve: Code Electra  
**

**Chung: Shelling Guardian  
**

**Ara: Little Hsien  
**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Add: Psychic Tracer**

**AN: The blank spots are where your name goes! There are also various references that I put in the story from webshows and video games! See if you can see what they are!  
**

* * *

_The Light! It BURNS!_

* * *

_**God damn** do you hate sunlight._ Whenever you're not dragged out of bed by your brother to engage in a deadly fight that includes a pillow and a cereal box so he can take you to school, you're holed up in your apartment, facing your beloved laptop with your cat on your lap. This was one of those days. Your Tumblr was shockingly inactive and Youtube was quickly getting boring, so you had three options:

1) Go to sleep until your bro gets home and face his wrath for not attempting to clean up the living room from your mess.

2) Listen to your ipod and read some fanfiction or some of the books on your massive bookshelves in your room.

3) Call someone or check skype and bug them.

You weren't a fan of Option 1. While your ipod was next to you on the coffee table, you didn't want to disturb Doctor Sully. While your brother was somewhat opposed to naming your _cat_ Doctor Sully, you stood by the name until he backed down. And that required a strife to decide if his name would be Doctor Sully or Agent Fluffles.

The sad thing about his name however, was that he was not a doctor, _nor was he a fluffy blue spotted monster._ So it really made no sense. But did you give a shit? No, [Name] [Last Name] never gives a shit. **No one** in this family gives a shit. Eventually you went with option three, and proceeded to go on skype and look for a friend of some sort. But that's the problem. You only have three friends, only two are in school with you. Those two are Ara Haan, the sweet, adorable wallflower of an exchange student that managed to encourage you out of your shell just a bit, and Chung Seiker, a science geek.

The last remaining person on your friends list was Eve. She was almost always on, but she tended to ignore any skype messages you sent her way, so she was pretty much out of the picture. She was so cold and emotionless, almost like a robot. But you've thought about Eve being a robot more than once, and all you have to say is that it's the stupidest thing you ever thought of, even worse than your late night coffee-fueled tumblr posts.

So you decided to bug Chung.

[Skype]: Hey Chung.

Chung: Oh! Hey [Name]! I'm surprised you actually saw I was on.

[Skype]: Chung, even though you're invisible and it doesn't look like you're on, I know how to check and make sure you are on.

Chung: Yeah, yeah. So, you gone outside today?

[Skype]: Har har, Chung. You know me.

Chung: But it's nice out today! If I can step out of the lab for a day, you can too.

[Skype]: Hell. No.

Chung: Yes.

[Skype]: No.

Chung: [Name] pleaaaase?

[Skype]: Nada.

Chung: Then I'll just come over there and drag you outside.

[Skype]: CHUNG NO.

Chung: Chung yesssss

Chung then proceeded to log off and send you into an internal panic.

[Skype]: CHUNG?

[Skype]: CHUNG STOP FUCKING WITH ME GET BACK HERE.

[Skype]: DO NOT COME OVER TO MY HOUSE SEIKER!

[Skype]: Fuck.

* * *

You have given up all hope and have huddled into a ball of blankets inside a small hastily made pillow fort. When Chung comes over, the sun flies into the room and nature seems to gather around him. Him and his best friend Rena. You honestly don't get those two, and are currently questioning your friendship with the young wealthy geek. Doctor Sully was positioned as your pillow. His plump belly made an excellent pillow, and it was nice hearing him purr when you snuggled deep into his belly. As long as you didn't bump into his bad leg, he wouldn't claw your face. He'll claw anyone's face. Anyone's.

The doorbell jolted you from your thoughts and you looked at the door in fear. He was here, and the light was going to burn your eyes. The door opened and you buried your face into your Sully-pillow, refusing to meet Chung's eye.

"Jesus [Name], it's really dark in here. Where are the windows again? I haven't been to your apartment in ages."

You groaned in response, bracing your eyes for the onslaught of light that was coming in 3...2...1...

"Aha! Found 'em!" The light engulfed the room and an inhuman sound came from your throat as your eyes began to burn and you rolled up into your blanket ball like a pill bug, sending Doctor Sully fleeing across the room (along with knocking down your fabulous fort) to hide behind the couch. Chung laughed at your reaction, causing you to grumble and slide your hand out to flip him off. His footsteps reached your blanket ball, and he slowly peeled each layer off.

"This reminds me of Shrek peeling a giant onion."

"Do you know how fucking happy he would be? Because I'm not."

"And I forgot that onions make people cry.." He sniffed, the damn actor.

Your head shot up, being the person who doesn't give a shit, yet cares a lot, you were once again blinded by the light and you squinted your eyes at Chung's tall figure. He used to be insanely short and feminine, you remembered. Now look at him. Adorable and dorky and-

Woah. Stop those thoughts, [Name]. Seriously. There's not a decided pairing yet. Calm down.

Anyways, he ends up dragging you outside after you throw on a pair of sweatpants and your Jelly Kid shirt. Hot damn do you love that shirt.

"So, where are we going exactly? I don't wanna be out in this godforsaken sun anymore." You grumbled, lowering your head and silently wishing he had thrown your hoodie at you as well.

"Aw, come on, [Name], we're not going to be gone for long. I just want you to get more oxygen and Vitamin D in your system. You don't need to be such a vampire."

"I like the night."

"You freaking Malkavian."

"Damn straight." A smile came to your lips. That was one thing you loved about Chung. He understood you more than Ara did-you can actually fangirl about video games and anime with him, while you geek out about books with Ara. It was one of the reasons you were friends with her.

"So, where are we going?"

"To a friend's place."

"Oh great, people."

"It's a cafe. Of course it's going to have people, it's rush hour."

You groaned and Chung laughed, tapping your shoulder and guiding you over to a small cafe.

"Sieghart Cafe? As in Elsword Sieghart?" You internally screamed. You hadn't hung out with Elsword and actually avoided him, due to him being one of the biggest pranksters in your high school. His sister was a bartender downtown when she wasn't working at the cafe or sleeping. You admired how she could keep up with everything, you'd have a mental breakdown, and you know it.

"Yeah, Els's place. You know him?"

"No. We don't even talk, you know that."

"Right, right. I forgot everyone in high school except for Ara and I are idiots," He grinned, opening the door for you and bowing. "Please, enter."

You rolled your eyes and stepped into the cafe, the smell of coffee and cinnamon slapping your nose in the face just like when you entered Ara's house, when the scent pretty much attacked your nose. But now's not the time to talk about that.

"Yo, Chung!" A flash of red and suddenly your heart lept into your throat. There he was, Elsword Sieghart in all of his red-haired glory, with a cocky smile painted on his face. The moment you made eye contact with him you looked away-he made you nervous.

"Hey Els. This is [Name]."

"Yeah, I've heard about him/her. Besides, I sit next to her/him in Science, and she/he makes a shit ton of smartass comments under her/his breath. It's hilarious. So, are you two..?"

"No." You said quickly, looking Elsword right in the eye. Chung chuckled and gently elbowed your ribs.

"You know you want me."

"Chung, shut up." You glared at him and he and Elsword burst into laughter, drawing attention from the other customers. Elsword grinned and showed you two to your seat.

_Human Interaction, man. **Human Interaction.**_

* * *

**So that was chapter one! I'll make the chapters gradually longer when this gets noticed, and I have a poll on my profile! So go check it out to vote for a pairing!**


	2. Why Me God? Why?

**Okay! So the poll will end when Chapter 6 is up of this story, in which another poll will take its place about who goes with who!**

**Also, the runner ups of the current poll will have various Ship Tease with Reader. So get out there and vote GOGOGO-**

* * *

_Why Me God? Why?_

* * *

You were currently sulking in your chair, silently wishing that the lower you went, the faster you would get out of this place. People made you uneasy, and it was 90% of the reason you didn't have very many friends. And the magic word that is required to have friends:

_**Socializing.**_

But that's not what we're going to talk about. We're going to talk about how Chung _won't stop staring at you._ His lips are pursed, his hands are folded neatly on the table, and his eyes are trying to meet yours. But your eyes are a lot faster at looking away than you might think.

"Come on, [Name]. Get up off of the floor. You look like a dork." Chung said, nudging your foot with his under the table.

"I'm not touching the floor."

"Not yet."

"Neeeeeh." You stuck your tongue out at Chung and slowly sat normally in the booth seat.

"Don't you 'neeh' me you turd. We'll leave soon."

"Where are you gonna drag me to after this?"

"I was thinking...maybe...Game Stop?" He smiled. You, being the nerdy, antisocial gamer that you are, met his eye immediately after the word 'Game' came out of his mouth.

"What."

"Yeah, I said it. I said the word."

"You better not be lying to me, Seiker."

"Aww, come on, [Name]. I never lie to you!"

"Bullshit! What about that time we were playing Just Dance?"

His face went red. "That was _one_ time."

"Riiight."

"I hate you."

"Ditto." You grinned like an idiot. You had been waiting to get your hands on the new game, El Chaser, that had came out. It was an MMORPG that you were dying to play. You silently thanked a higher being for making you bring your wallet.

"Okay, you two done?" A girl with long red hair walked over to you two, glancing at your cups with a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks Elesis."

"You're welcome, Chung," Elesis gathered your cups and put them on a small plate before turning to you. "I've never seen you here before. Are you Chung's..?"

"_No._" You both said quickly, making Elesis let out a giggle.

"I'm joking. I'm Elesis Seighart, and you are..?"

"Bond. James Bond."

"Har har." She rolled her eyes and looked at Chung for an answer.

"She/He's [Name], one of my friends."

"_Friends._ Right."

"God dammit Sis, don't tease them!" Elsword chuckled, sliding next to his sister. Elesis ruffled her brother's hair and he in return gently elbowed her stomach.

Now, you know that Elesis looked a bit like a girl Elsword. But it was more than 'a bit.' The only thing going through your head at the moment was **_'Holy fuck, there's two of__ them._' **And needless to say, you were having a mini panic attack.

"Hey, [Name], tomorrow's that big Science test, right?" Elsword said, trying to include you in the conversation.

All you did in reply was stare at him.

"...[Name]..?"

Chung glanced towards you and kicked you under the table, making you yelp and glare at him. He nodded towards Elsword, who was staring at you expectantly.

"[Name], the Science test on Monday."

"There was a test?" You said automatically, internally screaming at your stupidity. _Of course_ you forgot about the test. Y'know, the one about genetics that you studied for on Saturday. You geeky little shit, go do a Sudoku puzzle. I mean it.

"You really didn't know?"

"No, I did..but I forgot."

"I told you that you spent too much time on Tumblr.."

"Shut up Seiker.." you muttered, looking away and pursing your lips.

"So mean, [Name]. Don't be mean to Chung, he's sensitive." Elsword chuckled, nudging Chung. Chung glared at him.

"I am not."

"Right."

"Well, Elsword and I have to get back to work." Elesis glanced around at the other customers before grabbing Elsword's hand and leading him away from you two.

"Well, why don't we go to Game Stop now?" Chung grinned.

"Hell. Fucking. Yes."

* * *

You now have a small amount of hatred bottled up inside of you for Rena. Chung had gotten a call from Rena asking him for help fixing her car, as it had broken down outside of town, and Raven wasn't available to help her. Needless to say, Chung had apologized multiple times to you and you were now inside Game Stop trying to mask your anger while looking for El Chaser.

Lo and behold, there it was. _The Last El Chaser copy._ **Nin****ja mode engaged.** You dashed for the copy, reaching for it hungrily. It wasn't going to escape your grasp this time, the elusive little animal. Almost..there..

And just as your hand touched the glorious case, another gloved hand touched it as well. Your eyes followed the glove's arm up to the owner of said limb, and your eyes met deep purple orbs. The girl was definitely in cosplay, from what you could tell. But the next convention was a long ways away.

"O-oh! Were you going for El Chaser too?" The girl asked, stepping closer to you with a smile.

You, being confronted with friendly, sociable people like her, deactivated Ninja Mode and went into Shrinking Violet Mode. You responded with a nod.

"Sorry, you can have it. I'm Magical Girl Aisha!" She raised her staff in the air and twirled it a huge grin on her face. "Who are you, citizen?"

You muttered out your name and the magical girl nodded, shaking your hand.

"So..what's with the outfit?" You asked, looking over her outfit from head to toe. She looked like she had crawled out of someone's T.V. who was watching a shoujo anime.

"Outfit? This is no outfit! I am a Magical Girl, defender of Velder City!" She declared, receiving curious glances from the other patrons. You felt awkward, with all of the stares being directed towards you two. You wondered for a minute if God was out for you, making you feel embarrassed and every turn you took.

"So..what are you cosplaying as?"

"Cosplaying? Ha! I already told you, dear citizen, I am not a cosplayer! I am a Magical Girl!"

"Okay then..Is it okay if I buy this El Chaser game then?"

"Of course!" she said before leaning closer to you and whispering in your ear. "But we're going to my house to play it first."

What the fuck.

* * *

So you were currently inside of this girl's house, inserting El Chaser into the Xbox console. She was bouncing up and down with excitement and giggling, and needless to say, it was kind of infectious.

"Ooh! I'm so excited! I've been looking forward to its release since the dawn of time!" She squealed, watching the opening cutscene play. "I'm going to change-I mean, transform-into my regular clothes. I'll be right back!" She dashed away, leaving you with the controller on your lap and its sibling to your left.

_Why? Why me God? What do you have against me? Is this because I forgot about the Science test?_ you thought to yourself. You barely even knew this girl, and she just randomly invited you to her house. She didn't look familiar either. Was she..into you? Oh, who the hell were you trying to convince with a Jelly Kid tee?

"I'm back~!" She dashed back into the room and hopped back up on her bed, wearing a tank top and sweatpants. Her hair was not tied up into those ridiculous pigtails, and she looked like a lazy blogging teenager, such as yourself.

"Oh..so, are we gonna take turns playing it, or..?"

"Nope! There's a Co-op story mode, dummy." She grinned and clicked 2 PLAYER on the menu. "Oooh this is gonna be so fun!"

Dear Lord you should've just stayed inside.

* * *

Your alarm jerked you out of your thoughts and you sat up quickly, your eyes taking in your small bedroom. You then felt the pressure on your chest and realized you had fallen asleep looking at iFunny again. Fuck.

_AND IT WAS MONDAY. _

You groaned loudly and flopped back onto your bed, slamming your hand down onto the snooze button. It was Monday. Science Test. That girl, Aisha, from yesterday. You slowly opened your eyes as the realization hit you:

**You never got your fucking game back. Mother fucker.  
**

"Hey, get your ass up!" Your brother, seemingly teleporting into your room, flicked the lights on and making you emit yet another inhuman shriek.

"BRO YOU ASSHOLE!"

He laughed evilly, ripping the covers off of you. "Get up. Time for school."

"Just drag me there in these clothes, I really don't give a shit anymore."

"Nope, 'cuz you didn't take a shower. Hurry up, I got work in two hours." He walked out of your bedroom before you could get a word out.

"Then go take a shower you useless paperclip!" You shouted back at him.

"Oh, and there's a change of clothes next to the shower!" He called back.

You growled and begrudgingly got out of bed, plotting your revenge next time the two of you got into a fight. _Oh, revenge would be sweet._

Did I mention your brother's kinda of an ass? Because he is. But you love the bastard.

But what you don't like:

**Fucking. Mondays.**

* * *

**And that was Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up...sometime. :3 Review and vote, or whatever. Later~  
**


	3. Game 'Breaking' Angst

_Game 'Breaking' Angst  
_

* * *

You were standing in front of your high school doors, debating on whether or not you should just say 'fuck it' and skip school. Your brother would be irritated, but you're 89% sure he wouldn't yell at you. But you had a Science test today, so that lowered your chances by about...89%.

**Fuck. That.**

And you remembered how badly Ara had freaked out over the sudden Science test that she had forgotten to study for, and you weren't about to leave your friend to die in fifth period because you wanted to skip. Ara really knows how to play with your heart. You pushed open the doors just as the five minute bell rang, making you walk faster to your locker about twenty feet from the door. First period: Spanish. Oh dios tiene usted una relación de amor y odio con esa clase.*****

You grabbed your large binder that you throw absolutely all of your folders and homework in and grabbed your Spanish notebook. No test today, but there was a test tomorrow. You're gonna have a fun week.

* * *

Well, Spanish wasn't too difficult, until you realized that he started calling on you the most. Did Richian have something against you today or something? Or was it just God being a dick again? You began to sigh, but it was cut short when you collided with another student. You cursed loudly and fell to the ground, your binder and Math notebook scattered around you.

"Oh! [Name]! I'm so sorry!" You heard a familiar voice that made all of your anger dissipate instantly. It was only Ara, who was currently gathering up your supplies and apologizing over and over like a broken record.

"Hey, it's fine, Ara," You said, standing up and grabbing Ara's book. "I shouldn't have been in La La Land." You let a small smile grace your lips to reassure her. She nodded slowly and you exchanged items.

"I didn't know you started reading _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_ [Name]," Ara looked down at the book you stacked on top of your Math notebook. "I thought you didn't like the first one."

"Yeah, well, I lied." You grinned, glancing down to make sure you hadn't lost your place. You really did wish you could go to Hogwarts and become a witch/wizard. Though you could do without the whole Voldemort thing.

"Well, we're gonna be-" Ara was cut off by the bell, officially marking you two as tardy to Geometry. You both exchanged fearful glances. Vapor and Echo were going to kill you in the most brutal way possible. Oh boy, this was gonna be a fun period.

* * *

"Oh yay, we're **done!**" you shouted happily at the sky while walking out of the building, getting a few glances of curiosity in return. Ara rolled her eyes and kept her head down. Seeing her predicament, you offered her your right headphone, which she graciously took. Oh, how you loved electronic and classical music. And combine that shit together, and you find your eargasm. All of the eargasms. All of them.

Ara giggled. "It wasn't that bad, [Name]. Besides, I owe you for thinking up an excuse as to why we were late. Wanna go to Sieghart Cafe?"

You cringed at the memory of how Elsword had teased you and Chung last time you had went there. But you had to admit, the coffee was the best thing your taste buds had the honor of tasting. Elesis was a wizard in the kitchen, according to Elsword. Lucky little shit was a witch, not a wizard. But eventually, Ara's puppy eyes won you over and you decided to head over to the cafe.

"Did someone say cafe?" Elsword slid up beside Ara, his eyes flicking over the two of you. "I was heading there myself. I have to work today, so why don't I join you two?"

"U-um..sure, Elsword.." Ara mumbled, edging closer to you. Man, she was not good with people. Especially Elsword. Her small crush on the guy made it pretty hard for her to talk to him, let alone look at him.

You could hear Ara's plea for help in her reply to Elsword, and deciding to take Elsword's focus off of her, you said, "If you don't mind me asking, Elsword, just where did you come from? I didn't see you leave the school."

"Eh, you know I skip the last few periods if I don't feel like it." He grinned.

"Elesis..isn't she going to be mad?" Ara asked, her hand flying to the headphone you gave her to keep it from falling out.

"Probably. She'll beat me up later, but hey, not when we've got customers!" He laughed, patting Ara's shoulder, prompting her face to go red.

It was an awkward walk to Sieghart Cafe after that.

* * *

"So, is it just you two (ladies)?" Elesis said, eying her brother suspiciously.

"Yes, it is." you replied, shuffling your feet nervously. The look Elesis was giving Elsword made him chuckle nervously, and it wasn't helping your uneasiness either.

Elesis smiled and said, "Then come over to the back left table. I'll take your order after I'm done.._talking_ to my dear brother."

_He's so screwed._

Ara sat across from you, her eyes flicking left and right, her usually pale cheeks were tinted a bright pink. You grinned and leaned closer to her, trying to meet her eyes.

"So, how was that walk with your _boyfriend?_"

Ara jumped, her face glowing red. She tried to scowl at you, replying, "N-no! He's not my.."

"Not yet~!" you sang, poking her warm red face. She batted your hand away frantically, pursing her lips tightly together. While you would've loved to keep teasing and poking at her, a certain voice caught your attention.

"Oh! Hi Elesis! I'm sorry I'm late, the crime in this city never sleeps!"

Your head snapped toward the voice, and lo and behold, it was Aisha.

**Aka: The fucking pickled dick-biscuit that stole your El Chaser.**

She must've felt you staring at her, because she turned your way, and the instant your eyes met, she beamed. It was a happy, friendly smile, but you knew better. You could _see_ the evil in those adorable violet eyes.

**Evil.**

She turned, said something to Elesis, who glanced over at your table and nodded, and then headed towards your table, stopping at your side of the booth.

"Hey, [Name]! I didn't know you liked to come here."

Ara was glancing at you two curiously. "You two...know each other? [Name], wait, you actually _went outside?_"

You sighed in defeat, and proceeded to explain to Ara how you met the little asslamp that was Aisha, who slid beside you in your booth, making you scream internally.

"So, yeah. You still need to give me my game back, Aisha."

"Oh! Yeah!" She smiled again, handing you the case from the small purse you realized she was carrying. It was a miracle she wasn't in costume, but rather, a nice purple, white, and blue sundress. Little angel choir, welcome back to the wonderful mind of [Name].

"Woah, you got El Chaser?" Ara gaped at the game in your hands.

"Yeah, the last one there. But..you didn't play it after I left, did you..?"

"Ehehe..." Aisha laughed nervously, shuffling her feet. "Maaaybe...just a little..okayIbeatthegameokay?"

"You..**what._"_**

"I'm sorry, [Name]." Aisha looked down, an uneasy smile on her face. You rolled your eyes and released a few curse words in your head. Words that will not be repeated in this fanfiction.

"Sorry for the wait, whatcha gonna order?" Elsword's voice snapped you out of your internal tantrum, and you gazed at him with a look that could rival a stoner's.

"Hmm?"

"Ah..[Name], what do you want to order?" Ara rescued you from your daze, and you nodded, ordering an iced coffee.

"Pfft..you're such a white girl, [Name]," Aisha giggled. "I'll have what Ara's having."

"Oh..tea?" Ara said, tilting her head. "I didn't know you liked tea, Aisha."

"Well...you did just meet me, after all. We can bond over our love of tea!" Aisha fist-pumped, a childish tone in her voice. You couldn't resist laughing at Aisha's antics, they were the oddest thing you've ever seen. And you're pretty odd, so..yeah.

You decided to check on your game, making sure that Aisha had actually put the game in the case and not left it in the console at her house. Otherwise you'd go bananas.

"Hey, [Name], what are-" Aisha stopped when she saw you opening the case, and you could see the world exploding in her eyes. You opened the case and..

_The disk. Was. Cracked._

**Shit was gonna go** **down.**

* * *

**DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUUNNN! **

***Oh God do you have a love-hate relationship with that class.**


	4. Get Down With the Sickness

**Ah, I didn't mention this an all human AU did I? Ehehe...sorry. BUT! I have asked permission, and Patchwork Hearts has allowed me to use Solace Online for this story, and allowed me to alter it slightly. Thanks you PH!**

_Get Down With the Sickness_

* * *

Why today? Why did it have to be today that you got sick? **WHY?** See, I was so mad that I almost made a typo there. God dammit.

Anyways, you are currently huddled in a blanket on the couch, a trashcan next to you incase your stomach decides to be the most backstabbing motherfucker and make you puke again. Your chest already hurt from the hurling. Especially when you burped like a boar before you puked up yellowish-looking shit. Fan-fucking-tastic.

But, at least you still have your game, right? _**Oh wait, it's**** broken.**_You did raise hell when you all left the coffee shop, though. It was pretty fun to watch. No seriously, I was there in the corner the whole time. You didn't see me? I kinda stood out with the massive puffball of hair I got. Plus it's nearly all purple. But this isn't about me. Go back to your pity party.

While you were on youtube, trying to find channels, such as danisnotonfire and FineBros, that would cheer you up. It wasn't working. You were still miserable. You felt like shit, you were pretty sure you looked like shit, and it seemed that everyone on skype was avoiding you. The purple-haired demon had gotten your skype too, after much pleading on her part. Oh, she's gonna pay you back. After all, she has to buy an entirely new game.

Oh you little evil genius you. I'd hug you if you weren't carrying the stomach plague.

WAAAIT. WHO IS THAT MESSAGING YOU.

**OH. MY. SWEET MOTHERFUCKING TERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ.**

**EVE. MOTHERFUCKING EVE WAS MESSAGING YOU ON SKYPE. STOP THE FUCKING PRESSES, THIS SHIT BE SRS FOR REALZIES.**

Right okay. You, completely shocked, decide to click on Eve's skype cautiously, hoping she wasn't going to send you some freaking virus. But all it said was.

(You had renamed Eve to 'Antisocial Ice Queen' so yeah.)

Antisocial Ice Queen: Ah, hello [Name]. I had heard you were sick and couldn't come to school today, so if you don't mind, I'll be dropping by to give you the homework we have.

[Skype]: Eve? Why are you messaging me?

Antisocial Ice Queen: Well, we can't allow you to fall behind even more than you already are. You almost never turn in your assignments.

[Skype]: How in the hell..

Antisocial Ice Queen: I'm a member of the student council, you imbicile.

[Skype]: So mean, Evey.

Antisocial Ice Queen: Need I remind you why you shouldn't call me that?

You shivered. Last time you called her Evey wasn't..exactly a good decision on your part. That day, blood was spilt.

[Skype]: N-no, that's okay..when are you coming over?

Antisocial Ice Queen: I will be over at your house in about...say, ten minutes. Goodbye.

[Skype]: Yeah..

You tensed, feeling your stomach churn. Fuckfuckfuck.

* * *

**BLAAARGH. UUURPGH. BLLLLUUUGH.** _UUUGH._

* * *

While you were barfing any organs and water you were trying to keep _inside _of your body, which was being the rebellious teenager that you weren't, Chung began messaging you.

Chung: Ah, hey, [Name]. You aren't..mad are you?

[Skype]: About?

Chung: Rena.

[Skype]: No. Ice Queen should be over to give me my homework though. My poor guts..

Chung: Oh, I saw you weren't at school today. Barfing badly?

[Skype]: Hella.

Chung: I would give you an internet hug but I'm too fabulous for that.

[Skype]: Mhm, guurl don't give those peasants nothin'.

Chung: *z snap*

[Skype]: *majestic hair flip*

Chung: Anyways, I was wondering if you were going to be getting on Solace Online anytime soon.

Ooh, you haven't been on in a while. You've heard there have been some awesome updates, and you probably kept Chung and Mimu waiting.

Dummy. Mimu, or Mimukara, was your best friend on Solace Online. She was a Nasod, and went Battle Seraph not too long ago, from what you heard from Chung. You wish you were there to help your friend, but hey, tumblr called, and your laptop was buggin lately. Oh who the hell are we kidding, you were just being lazy and didn't want to log on. Lazy lil buttpirate.

[Skype]: Actually, I was thinking of getting on now, are you on?

Chung: Yeah, and so is Mimu. She went AFK for a bit though, she said she'd be back soon. And she added a kitty-face.

[Skype]: Mmk, I'll get on soon. Pet that damn kitty Chung.

The doorbell rang.

[Skype]: Buut I gotta deal with the Ice Queen first.

Chung: I shall pray for your life, young warrior.

[Skype]: *salutes bravely before morphing into a potato and rolling away into the sunset*

Chung: *salutes back and a small tear rolls down his face as he watches him/her roll away* So majestic...

You started up the Solace Online client and went to the door, taking a deep breath after deep breath. You can do this. You are a _Grown Man/Woman._ Okay that's Bull you're a high school girl/boy.

You swung the door open and was greeted with Eve's cold golden eyes. Cardigan, check. Skirt, check. Tights and converses, check. She was in her usual outfit. Why did you even suspect anything different. She held a small folder in her hands, and she looked like she was fidgeting a bit.

"Ah, [Name], here are the assignments you missed. The only thing that you missed that was important was the review for the Algebra test in two days. I hope you feel better by then."

"Me too.." You said sarcastically. Eve's lips twitched, and you swear you almost made her giggle. It was a faint giggle. But you heard it.

**YOU HEARD IT.**

"Anyways, I have to get going."

"Have fun Evey-" you cut yourself off and covered your mouth, looking at Eve in alarm. She halted in place, pursing her lips and staring at you. Those fucking eyes, man. She looks like she could rip your soul out on the spot.

She raised her hand. You closed your eyes and awaited death, hoping Chung was actually praying his little pikachu-ears off. But the impact never came. You heard a dejected sigh and opened your eyes, seeing Eve shake her head.

"You're hopeless. ..Get the assigments done. If you need help, call me. You do have my skype, after all." With that, she turned and walked away, her hair swaying dangerously behind her. You shivered.

That girl seems to want to rip your guts every time you see her.

_Maybe she's sooo tsundere for you, [Name]-chan/kun! _You heard a little voice in your head say. Oh great, it was Love-Freak-[Name]. She/He's so annoying. Fuck that guy/girl.

_That's BS. She's probably just tired, having to deal with our shit._ Ah, there she/he is. Pessimist [Name]. You listenin to this chick/dude too much. It's having a bad effect on your life. Which is pretty weird to begin with. Since you're just standing there staring at space like an idiot, you come back to your senses and shut the door, seeing that Eve has been long gone. The Solace Online game has booted up, and you are at the login screen. You type in the all-too-familar email and password you have imprinted in your mind like a tattoo, and select your character, a fox-human, Tamoshiru. S/he was a Shapeshifter, and her/his class was Bestial God/dess. S/he was specialized in magic and defense, but at the beginning of the game, you died. A lot.

But that's what Mimu was for. She helped you along throughout the game, and she was a Nasod Battle Seraph, specializing in lasers and long ranged attacks. The two of you got along well, and she was a hyperactive little shit too. She was in high school, and lived in a rich family. She hasn't told anyone her name, but you all freely shared yours. She said her parents didn't want her sharing that information. She even added a frowny face.

It didn't look like Twig was on today. He was a bit..random. He also tends to act like a creeper towards Mimu, but she shrugs him off. It's obvious he's got a bit of a crush on her, or maybe he's just screwing with her, but the two are like peas in a pod.

A smile instantly blazed across your face when Chung greeted you in the town. Chung was an Elven Swordsman, which pretty much defied the common elf traits, since the elves are more suited for magic. But he's damn good at his class, and it's why you can't defeat the bastard in PvP. No one can, not even Mimu, and those two go at it a lot in this game.

Kurukitu: Heyyyy [Name].

Tamoshiru: Eyyyy Chungry.

Kurukitu: You nugget, you said you wouldn't call me thaaat.

Tamoshiru: I LIED :D

Mimukara: You're here! FINALLY! *glomps*

Tamoshiru: Miss me, Mimu?

Mimukara: I died without my bby!

Tamoshiru: Don't worry my goddess, I shall save you! *picks you up bridal style*

Kurukitu: DING DONG THOSE ARE THE WEDDING BELLS!

Mimukara: oooh Tamooo *Swoon*

Tamoshiru: *manly voice* We shall travel the land together and get married, my queen.

Mimukara: *freakin' swoon*

Kurukitu: Do you, Tamoshiru, take Mimukara to be your wife?

Tamoshiru: Of course.

Mimukara: Yessssss

Kurukitu: THEN STAHP STANDIN HERE! *chucks rings at you*

Mimukara: Listen here u lil basketcase this ain't no sonic game.

Tamoshiru: Oooh shit guurl.

Mimukara: Hold my flower.

Tamoshiru: Kick his booty baby, I got yo flower.

They then proceeded to have a PvP match right in town, and you were eventually dragged into it. You didn't even hear your brother get home until he flicked on the lights and grinned at you lazily.

"Heyyyy lil' sis/bro. Whatcha dooing?"

Your head snapped up, your eyes narrowing at his tone. "Playing Solace. And what innocent souls have you preyed on today?"

He laughed, walking up to you and placing a milkshake and a small order of fries on the table next to you. "I thought you'd be hungry. If you can keep it down, that is."

"Bitch, I will deepthroat that shit."

He turned to you with a gleam in his eye. OH SHIT INCOMING INNUENDO! "Oooh~ And who exactly have you been practicing your deepthroating skills on? Mmmm..perhaps..Chung?" his words made you habitually z-snap. He in return, did the 'talk to the hand' motion.

God you love the bastard, but he can be a real assmunch sometimes. But you are thankful for the food. Oh so thankful. And even more thankful that you can actually keep it down. Your brother slides into the room again with a sly grin, his [your hair color] shaggy hair nearly covering his eyes.

"Hey, turn that laptop off and get your ass upstairs, if you feel better tomorrow and you aren't hacking up your lungs, you're going to school. And it's like eleven."

"URRRRGGHHHH." you replied, flopping back on the couch. He rolled his eyes, poking your belly.

"Get uuuppp."

"Carry me."

"What."

"Carry meeeee."

"Lazy.." he muttered, picking you up and hauling you upstairs. You smiled in triumph and realized just how tired you were. Before you even made it to the bed, you were asleep. Your brother gently tucked you in, nestling you in your blankety cocoon.

"Night you lazy shit. Love ya." he muttered, moving the hair out of your face and leaving the room.

He's not really such an ass when he needs to be, is he?

* * *

**ANNND THAT IS IT! Better hurry up and finalize your votes people, chapter 6 is closing in~!**


	5. The Antisocial Ice Queen's Proposition

_The Antisocial Ice Queen's Proposition  
_

* * *

"Alright, Aisha, did you get the money yet?" You asked for about the fifth time today over the phone. After a grueling two days of waiting (while ejecting 68% of the food your bro gave you), you were able to go back to school today.

Annnd you had to make up the Algebra test, because Eve was wrong and the Algebra test was yesterday. Motherduck. Oh, that typo's supposed to be there, for anyone who's probably having a small mental breakdown reading that. You have an odd way of cursing..

Anyways, the magical girl sighed over the phone and you heard something thump inside of your house, followed by your brother saying, "Noooo Doctor Sully, we've lost him!"

"No, [Name], you gotta remember that my pay day isn't for another week or so, and I have to go to scho-I mean, keep civilians safe!"

You rolled your eyes. "Aisha, you aren't keeping civilians safe by going to school."

"Aha! But I never said I was going to school, young one. In fact, The town even pays me to keep everyone safe! I-ah, tried to tell them not to pay me..but they insisted~"

Aisha then proceeded to launch into a story of how she supposedly defeated a great man, who was the leader of the local gang. She told of how she rescued the woman there, and how she found out that the gang was supposedly working for the evil Wally. You zoned out for a bit, thinking of how much schoolwork you'll be swimming in, and the likelihood of a paper cut, before the phone went dead. You sat up and raised an eyebrow at the phone before shutting it off.

_Damn, did I hurt her feelings?_ you thought, shuffling off to the kitchen to get some ginger ale. _I hope I didn't. That'd suck. I know she feels sorry about breaking the game, but.._

The doorbell rang. You groaned loudly and opened the door, balancing the ginger ale in your other hand, which also held your iPhone. What's behind Door #1? Iiiiits...**who the fuck is this douchebag? **

An older teenager was standing the doorway, his eyes seeming to pierce into your very soul. His hair was spiked up, and his eyes said nothing but murder. But then again, that's what you thought about Eve's too. But then _again _again, you weren't exactly wrong on her part.

"Um.." was pretty much the only thing you said, standing in the doorway like an idiot. His smile turned into a grin.

"Ah, you must be [Name]. I'm one of your brother's coworkers, and I came by to drop something off." His voice seriously reminded you of some psycho. But then again, he looks like he stepped out of a sci-fi novel, so who knows?

"Uh..sure..he's uh..upstairs?" you pointed inside the apartment, nowhere near your brother's bedroom. This apartment doesn't have stairs. You dumb fuck. While Pessimist and Love Freak [Name] are screaming and facepalming inside your head at your stupidity, Add nods and steps inside without warning. You shut the door and watch your brother's head pop out of his doorway.

"Oh, hey Add! Where's Subtract?"

Add rolled his eyes. "That jokes getting old, you know. I just came by to drop this off. You weren't at the meeting today."

Your brother groaned, which reminded you of your groan. You two were like twins, now that you think about it. "Shit on an owl's dick, I forgot about the meeting. I was busy undergoing an operation with Doctor Sully to save [Name]'s Build-A-Bear."

You pretty much froze up at the mention of your old Build-A-Bear. You remember Marco. Oh do you remember Marco. You had him when you were about seven, and only put him away in your closet last year. Unbeknownst to your brother, you _still sleep with him when you have a rough day._ **What.** **The gravitational flux capacitor did he do to your dear Marco-snuggles? **

"B-bro..what did you do to Marco?"

"Oh is that his name?" Your brother cocks his head. "All I did was dress him in that old hospital gown you got him..I didn't rip him open. So stop glaring at me like I just murdered several small deaf alpacas."

Were you glaring? You looked away, feeling a scowl forming on your face. "Well..I was just making sure I wouldn't have to clean up the damn fuzz on the floor."

"Suure you were. Anyways, thanks Addy~" your brother grinned, patting Add's head. Add sighed.

"Yeah yeah. I'm a good boy or whatever. I'll see you around." Add turned on his heel and brushed past you, glancing at you and grinning. Jesus Christ, his grin was like the Cheshire Cat's.

You just hoped you weren't Alice.

* * *

_Next Day..._

* * *

"Ah, [Name]." A familiar, almost emotionless voice made you turn around and you came face to face with Eve.

"O-oh. Eve. How are you?" you asked timidly. You weren't sure if she had forgotten that you called her Evey three days ago. Or maybe she'll just beat you up when you're alone! RUN READER-I-I mean, [Name]! RUN!

"I'm doing quite well. Have you made up the Algebra test?" she inquired. You nodded quickly. The last thing you needed was a smack on the back of the head for being such a moron. Your brother had woken you up with headphones. Picture this: you're sleeping quietly, having the best fucking dream ever, when all of a sudden BAM! LOUD FUCKING DUBSTEP WAKES YOU UP AND YOU FLY OUT OF BED SCREAMING LIKE A PUSSY. YOU RIP THE HEADPHONES OFF AND LOOK AROUND WILDLY FOR THE IPOD. YOUR BROTHER LAUGHS, WATCHING YOU TURN DOWN THE IPOD'S VOLUME AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE AND-

"Hey," Eve's head snapped up to the ceiling, like she was staring past it. "Quiet. No one wants to hear your narration."

Oh well excuse me, Princess. Would you like me to just shut up and put this story in YOUR POV? Because I've got Eve's Choice to work on after this and I've been working on another story.

"Yes, well, you're confusing the Read-I mean, [Name]. So I would appreciate it if you would just narrate what you're supposed to and stop going on tirades full of useless information. You've smashed the forth wall completely."

And you're totally helping with that. Eve glared at the ceiling, sighing and shaking her head.

"Whatever."

Okay, I guess we're done here. I'll go back to narrating, and you can go back to talking with the Reader. We'll discuss this once the chapter's over.

"Agreed." Eve nodded and the ceiling and looked back at you. She stared at you for a while before looking away.

WAAAIT. **HER FACE. IT BE PINK. IT'S PINK. IT'S FUCKING ROSY PEARLY PINK. RESIST. URGE. TO FANGIRL/BOY.**

"S-so, I was wondering, [Name]. Would you like to um..hang out..after school?"

_WHAT THE FUCK?_ you thought, feeling your face heat up. _She's..what? She wants to hang out with ME?_

"Y-you want to hang out with me?" you said out loud, gaping at her. She nodded quickly, her braid falling in front of her face.

"I just..thought I could talk about maybe..becoming your tutor?" she asked quietly, shuffling her feet.

_WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH EVE?_ you felt like shouting. She was acting..odd. It was unnerving, really. But, since you really didn't want to disappoint her (or get slapped) you accepted.

And then she did the most out of character thing in this fanfiction. She _smiled._ A nice, genuine, smile.

"Great..I'll..I'll see you then." And with that, the Ice Queen (oh, you can't really call her that anymore, can you?) left, the smile on her face seemingly growing bigger with every step.

_...What did I do to make her like this?_ you wondered. Before you could say anything, the bell, once again, marked you late for class.

**Motherfucking bee filled tampons.**

* * *

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE! Next chapter is the last chapter to cast in your votes, because once the chapter is over, I'll be announcing the winner! Though..I'm pretty sure that the winner's obvious, since they're winning by a landslide..so hurry up and vote! You've got one chapter to go!  
**


	6. A Date?

_A Date?_

* * *

Eve was standing by the door, waiting for you after school was over. You were completely and utterly nervous, fidgeting in place, trying to keep your messenger bag from falling off your shoulder. Ara and Chung were beside you, exchanging glances.

"W-well..I hope you don't get slapped _that _hard.." Ara said, trying to reassure you. Chung grinned.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it. But, if she does slap you, you have permission to run from her and crash at my place, because I'll be oh so lonely without you, my dear [Name]."

"Chung you little buttpirate." you said, nudging him. "I don't think I'll run away from her that fast."

"Awww..." Chung frowned playfully. He patted you on your shoulder and said, "Go get 'em, tiger!" You replied by nodding and walking over to Eve, who was gently smiling at you.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so. I've got everything, so where exactly are we going?"

"I was thinking we could drop our stuff off at my house, and then walk around town to look for something to do."

_Huh. She's being really...friendly. I gotta change her skype name, don't I?_ you thought to yourself. Eve opened the door for you and the two of you began walking from the school into the rich part of town.

"You live down here?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"Well yeah, but..I always figured you lived in an apartment somewhere." you laughed nervously. An awkward silence quickly filled the air as the two of you made your way to a nice looking house at the end of the street. The two of you walked up to the door and before Eve put the keys in, she looked at you nervously.

"Okay, there are some things we need to take care of before we go inside of here," Eve said, turning around to face you with her famous icy, emotionless stare. "One: Try to be as quiet as possible. Two: Do NOT go to either of my sister's rooms, okay?"

You nodded.

She sighed in relief. "Good. Now, let's hurry." Eve turned around and inserted the key. You took a deep breath when the door creaked open, preparing for the worst.

She opened the door and you weren't shocked at what you saw. The floors were a nice, polished wooden, the walls were painted a brilliant silver, and there were paintings and pictures, dating back since Eve's elementary years hung up on the walls. The couch and chairs were mostly leather, and the coffee table sat in the middle. The rug that covered the floor was large and white, dotted with red and gray. The house really suited the student council head. Eve cleared her throat and said,

"You can put your bag on the couch. I'm going to get changed, so..make yourself at home, I guess. Don't forget your wallet." Eve walked away before you could reply, and you ended up wandering into the kitchen. The marble counter tops were smooth. And we're talking smooth like smooth fucking jazz. The fridge was completely full, and you resisted the urge to change into a black hole and devour everything in sight. On your way back to the living room, you heard a loud bang coming from the hallway leading out of the kitchen.

You, my dear protagonist, have two choices.

You can either one: Listen to Eve and kill the curiosity before it kill you.

Or...

You can go check out what that fucking loud ass noise was.

You, being the daring *cough*not*cough* person you are, you decided to poke your head out into the hallway. You regretted it. You really did. _It was Add. Fucking. Add._

"Ah! Didn't expect to see you here, [Name]." he grinned, causing you to squeak like a mouse and back up into the kitchen. He followed you, leaning on the counter lazily, eying you with amusement.

"Add. What the _everloving fuck _are you doing here?"

"Ah, I'm dropping something off for dear Eve."

Your eyes glanced down to the package that looked suspiciously like the package your brother had gotten. "...Isn't that the same package my brother needed? Does Eve work with my brother?"

"No, she doesn't, it's for one of her sisters, but since they're sleeping, I'm giving it to her. That and the author of this story's just running out of ideas."

You shut your whore mouth Add.

Add grinned and glanced upward. "Sorry, it had to be said at least once. Besides, you've got stuff planned for this story. A little fourth wall breaking won't hurt."

Oh shut up. I'm pretty sure we've gone over this last chapter with Eve. So just hurry up. Oh, and Eve's coming down by the way.

Add's eye twitched as Eve appeared in the doorway. Eve analyzed the situation and her eyes narrowed.

"Add. What are you doing here?"

"Ah, my dear Eve. I came to drop this off for Apple-pie-"

"Do not call my sister that. You should not be here. Leave. Now, please." Eve's eyes never left Add's, and they stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. You were caught in the middle, your eyes flicking back and forth. Add's eyes showed amusement, while Eve's eyes showed nothing but murder.

_Ugh. It's like when I was at Ara's house and we were eating. I wanted to ask for the salt, but the salt was right between their upcoming divorce..._

"[Name]. Come over here, please. You know where the door is, so please show Add out."

"U-uh..sure, Eve. Come on, Add.." you took his wrist and led him to the door, opening it and glancing at him occasionally to find him staring at you.

"Well, getting caught wasn't exactly in my schedule, but alas, it is time for me to leave. Goodbye, Evey~!" Eve twitched. Add laughed and turned to face you with a smirk on his face. "And goodbye, [Name]." with that, he strode out the door.

Eve huffed, slamming the door once Add was off of the porch. "What an eyesore." You took in her casual outfit, which was mostly just a baggy sweater and a skirt. She cocked her head at your gaze. "Is there something wrong, [Name]?"

"N-no, I just..didn't really expect you to dress like that." you immediately facepalmed at how bad that sounded. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong with the way I dress? Because it's not going to change."

"There's nothing wrong with it, it just-"

"Then you might want to get used to this, [Name]. It's how I dress when I don't really have any business to take care of." She folded her arms and looked away, muttering something under her breath. You took it as a signal to shut up. You both stood there in silence before Eve huffed again.

"Fine. Let's hurry up and get going. We'll come back here later to pick up your stuff. Then I can walk you home."

"..Okay." you shrugged, watching Eve put on her shoes. She yanked them on quickly and took your hand.

"Come on." without another word, Eve tugged you out the door and shut it behind her.

Meanwhile, inside of Apple's room, the young girl was awakening with a loud yawn. She stretched and looked around sleepily before dragging herself out of bed.

"Uuugh..I slept for way too long..Eeveeeey? Are you home?"

"Apple." her sister's nearly emotionless voice made her instantly snap to attention, due to her sister's tendency to slap others. It was just as bad as her little sister's, if not worse. She turned with a small, dazed smile on her face.

"Ah..hello, Proto. Have you been up long?"

"Actually, Eve was here with a friend from school, I think she may have a.." she paused, a rare smile forming on her face. "date."

Apple instantly went into fangirl mode with her famous squeal. "SHE DOES? Oh man, I can't WAIT to tell Add!"

"Add was here, you know. He dropped something off for you, talked to the ceiling, and left."

"Huh. Add does talk to the ceiling a lot, so that's normal. Ooh! It must've been that little stuffed Oberon I got!"

"You're still obsessing over that dumb anime robot?"

"HEY! Don't you dare talk about Oberon that way, sis!"

Proto groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh boy. Eve better hurry up with her date, I don't know how much of this I can take.."

* * *

You and Eve ended up wandering into Barnes and Noble for a bit, and Eve had darted off towards the teen section with you in tow. She led you to the newest titles and began scanning the shelves. Oddly enough, as soon as you walked into the store, you felt like you were being watched.

"Hey, help me look for the new _Alice in Zombieland_ book."

"You read that series?" you asked in a quiet tone. She looked at you with a gleam in her eye and nodded quickly.

"Of course. It's actually pretty good, but I could do without the romance-y parts. But that's pretty much a teenage romance in a nutshell. You see, Alice is actually a zombie hunter, and she and her boyfriend, Cole, along with several other zombie hunters, keep their town safe from the zombies that can eat spirits. You see, their spirits leave their body to fight the zombies, who are evil spirits that can-" she began launching into a summary of the first book while you stared at her with an odd look on your face.

_It's...weird seeing Eve like this.._ you thought, chuckling. She stopped and realization flashed across her face at how OOC she was being. She coughed and looked away.

"S-sorry. I just really like..the series.." she trailed off, her eyes avoiding your own. She silently scanned the shelves and suddenly grinned.

"Aha! Found it!" She grabbed the book and instantly flipped to the back, her eyes darting back and forth as she read the summary. She sighed, clutching the book to her chest. "Finally...I didn't have any money to buy it from amazon, so I had to come here for it. Sorry for dragging you here." she glanced at you, and then back at her book. When she looked back up at you, her eyes widened and she reverted back into Ice Queen mode.

"Oh. Hello, Raven." her tone was cold and hostile, aimed at whoever was behind you. When you turned, you stiffened. He seemed to be glaring at the two of you, and his gaze wasn't all that different from Eve's. They stood glaring at each other before he spoke up.

"Hello, Eve. If you mind me asking, what exactly are you doing here with him/her?" he glanced at you, causing you to instinctively ball your hands into fists at your side.

"I was here to look for a few books. Since I found it, [Name] and I will be leaving now. Please, step aside." her voice was impatient. She tapped her foot, waiting for Raven to step away from their exit. A smile formed on his face.

"Alright, I will, if you tell me if you've seen Rena."

She narrowed her eyes. "Is that what you're here for?"

"We came to do some shopping and she wandered off again. You know how she is," his smile got warmer for a bit before reverting back to his originally cold glare. "So, do you?"

"No, we haven't seen her, have we, [Name]?" Eve looked at you and the only message that was conveyed was '_I will KILL you if you answer otherwise.'_ Luckily, you hadn't seen here on your way in here, so you shook your head.

"No, we haven't..sorry."

He stared at you for a bit before nodding. "Okay, just making sure. Well, I'm off. Goodbye, Eve, [Name]." he turned around and walked away before you two could say anything. Eve growled.

"What was he doing here in reality? Was it gang business or what?" she muttered, staring at her feet. Without thinking, you answered,

"Gang business?"

Eve's head snapped up and she put a finger to her lips. "Don't say it too loud!" she said in a hushed tone. "Raven..he's the leader of a gang here.."

"He'll also be a crucial plot point later in the story, if everything goes correctly." a voice said from behind Eve. Eve spun around and saw a girl with short hair and brown eyes browsing through the books with a grin on her face. You blinked.

"Um..'plot point'?"

"Yeah!" she lit up, facing you with a grin. "You know, how you, the protagonist, goes and rescues the love interest from his EEVILL grasp~!"

You stared at her. "You're uh..sure you're not mistaken?"

"Of course not, [Name]! I was kidding about the..uh..evil clutches thing." she snickered.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know Eve's too! You know when Eve was talking to the ceiling? That was me. I control everything in this story. I could make a truck crash into the mall or make it start raining. I can make people suddenly become utterly in love with you. I CAN MAKE YOU INTO A MARY SUE!" she laughed loudly, causing the other patrons to stare at her. You once again felt embarrassed, so you put your hands inside of your pockets and sighed.

"Mary Sue?"

"Yeah! Eve can explain it to you, because she's an-MMPH!" Eve clamped a hand over her mouth, giving her an icy stare.

"That's quite enough out of you. Now, could you at least tell us your name?"

"Nah. That shit's confidential. Or at least, I'm letting it be." she replied once Eve let go of her mouth. Her eyes flicked between the two of you and she giggled. "Well, since you two are the canon couple according to the poll.."

"C-couple?!" Eve nearly shouted, stepping away from the girl. "You're insane! I-I'm just here to.."

"Seduce him/her~?"

"NO!" Eve's face was cherry red, and you were pretty sure yours was too. When you tried to meet Eve's eyes, she wouldn't look at you again. The girl laughed.

"Since I've gotta end the chapter now, I gotta go. Have fun on your date and.." as she was walking away, she turned to face you two again. "Congratulations. I. Ship. It." with that, she waved and seemed to fade in and out before disappearing into thin air, leaving you two staring at the space where she once was. The other customers, however, went back to their business like she was never even there.

"What..just happened?" you asked, still a bit dazed from your encounter.

"I..I don't know," Eve's face was still a bit red when she turned to face you, staring into your eyes. "But..couple? We..we're don't look like a couple, do we [Name]?"

_Why did you have to ask me that?_ you internally groaned. You crossed your arms. "We..might to some people, but..I don't see how that's a bad thing."

"W-what?!" she became flustered again, her mouth open in a perfect 'O'. She began to shake, and her face got redder. She pursed her lips together and said,

"You..you FUCKING POTATO!" she kicked you in the shin, causing you to curse loudly and hold your wounded area.

"What the hell Eve?!" you hissed through your teeth glaring at her. She glared back.

"Why would you say that?! You idiot!" she huffed, crossing her arms.

_JESUS CHRIST SHE'S SUCH A TSUNDERE!_ Love Freak [Name] shouted in your head. Pessimist [Name] was shaking his/her head.

_You gotta hand it to the girl. You kinda did deserve it._

_HOW? HOW DID I DESERVE A KICK TO THE SHIN? I'LL BE LIMPING FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG!_ Eve's voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

"Well, come on. I've still gotta pay for the book, and then we can go get something to eat while we discuss.." she looked away. "your tutoring."

You had forgotten that was what she wanted to talk about while you two were out. You nodded, wincing when you began to walk. She sighed.

"I'm surprised I didn't get us kicked out. S-sorry for kicking you. I wasn't thinking."

You nodded slowly. "It's fine, Eve. Just..don't do it again."

She nodded and smiled. "Where do you wanna eat? It'll be my treat for kicking you."

You glanced at her curiously. She was being so nice all of a sudden..it was scaring you. "Um..can we just stop by the pretzel place?"

"Yeah." you two went to the checkout, and the cashier rang up her book.

"That'll be $15.64." Eve nodded and looked at you expectantly. You cocked your head.

"What?"

"Well, since I'll be buying food, shouldn't you buy the book?" you sighed.

"Fine.." you handed the cashier the money hesitantly. Eve had a smile on her face again, and it wasn't a good one this time. When you two walked out of the book store, she giggled.

"Hehe, I can't _wait_ to read this one. Thanks, [Name]. You're a good friend."

"Y-yeah, no problem." you looked around, feeling like you were being watched again. You caught a glimpse of rosy pink hair, white spiked hair, and.._was that your brother you just saw?_

"Something wrong, [Name]?" Eve placed her hands on her hips. "You're staring off into space again."

"Oh, sorry. I thought I saw.."

"Saw what?"

"My brother." you rolled your eyes. Of _course_ he'd spy on his little sister/brother's 'date'. That chick did say you were a couple, but you're still not sure if she was just assuming things. The fact that she _disappeared into fucking thin air_ was enough to make you believe her.

"Mmm. He might be here. Add works here too, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was here too. Perfect." she groaned, looking behind her. The moment she did, she instantly turned around and grabbed your hand, leading you the opposite direction.

"H-hey, what's wrong?"

"My sister's here. Apple," she began walking faster until the two of you reached the fountain in the middle of the mall's food court. She looked behind her again and let out another groan. "I was right. They're following us. If Apple's here, so is Add."

"Meaning my dear brother's here too," you shook your head. "Goddammit."

A smile ghosted across her lips. "We should probably just get our food and leave. It'll be getting dark soon, and the walk from the mall to my house was about fifteen-twenty minutes. We need to hurry."

"Yeah yeah.." your apartment was six blocks down from Eve's, a bit deeper into the city and closer to the school. So you really did need to hurry, since you got Science homework tonight.

"Well, the pretzel place is near here, so let's go." she took your hand again-gently, this time-and led you over to the pretzel stand.

Behind you, your brother, Apple, and Add were watching you from afar, smiles and smirks on their faces.

Apple giggled. "It's nice seeing Eve so relaxed. Usually she's all like-" Apple mimicked Eve's emotionless face before giggling. "Even I can't hold that face for long."

Add chuckled. "It is pretty neat seeing Eve like this. And your brother/sister too." Add turned towards your brother who was staring at you sniffling a bit. Add raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Ooh! My little baby's all grown up!" he sobbed, hugging Add. Add in turn grunted, patting your brother's back awkwardly while Apple squealed.

"Eee! I ship it!" she clapped her hands together quickly before rushing over to help Add with your brother.

"Hey hey, it's okay.." Add sighed, petting your brother before your brother finally let Add go with a grin on his face.

"Gotcha."

Add rolled his eyes. "You jerk."

"Aww come on Addy~. You know you can't resist this." he slid up beside Add and winked. Add snorted.

"Oh please."

"Why won't you love me baby!" he attempted to throw his arms around Add, who ducked and hid behind Apple, who was bouncing up and down slightly and giggling.

"You're such a fangirl, Apple." Add muttered, noticing Apple's giddiness.

"I know!" she replied, her grin getting wider.

"She's more into the yaoi fangirl territory, Add," your brother said, stretching. "I'm pretty sure that's why she dragged us along to watch [Name] and Eve."

"Aww, but don't you ship it?" Apple huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I do," Add chuckled, resting his head on Apple's. "It may not be my OTP, but I ship it."

"I don't ship it." your brother said with a grin. "I am the motherfucking CAPTAIN of that ship."

* * *

**Woo! Alright, Eve won the poll, so I changed the picture to..that. *points to story picture* Also, do you think that Reader-chan's bro needs a name? Tell me some names if you think of some. Nothing silly like Babooshka or Salami though. But now that I think about it..it might be pretty funny to hear Reader-chan call their bro Babooshka. But nah, just wait for the next chapter, and tell me some names please~!**


End file.
